500 Years Later
by Full Moon Howl
Summary: Having a long lifespan was fun, and going to a tournament? Even better! So choosing a team for it, then bringing all your friends with, especially the ones who are just a magnet for trouble, is a good thing...right? No harm done...right?...Probably not...
1. Getting a team

500 Years Later

Disclaimer: Don't own YYH or IY. Sorry to say.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

Mind Speech

---

Chapter 1: Getting a team

---

A girl with waist length raven black hair with brownish streaks walked around the palace. She had beautiful honey brown eyes, and wore a long, elegant flower kimono, with only one layer.

Coming to a stop in front of a large wooden door, she knocked a few times softly, before being allowed to enter. Stepping into the room, she closed the door quietly, and stepped in front of a desk that a person, or rather, demon, was working at.

Looking up, the demon had pure golden eyes, with magenta eyeliner over them. On his forehead was a violet crescent moon, and on each of his cheeks, two straight magenta stripes. His long silver-white hair swayed a bit when he looked up. The white with a bit of yellow, haori just barely seen under the thick breast plate with spikes on it.

"What is it you need, Rin?" He asked, placing a strand of hair behind his ear.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, the Dark Tournament is coming in a few days. Did you receive the message?" Rin asked curiously, but not forgetting any of her manners. She was the only one that did not have to bow to him when coming into his presence.

"Yes. You are curious about the team I am going to take?" He asked, arching one elegant eyebrow.

"Yes. Also, will you be bringing any guests?"

Understanding where this was going, he gave an uncharacteristic smile, one he only gave to Rin. "You wish to invite them, you may. Would you like to choose the team?" He asked, holding out the papers for her to look over.

"Yes Milord." Taking the paper out of his hands, she held onto it with both hands in front of her. "Then we will pick them up later?"

He gave a curt nod. "After you choose the team. I have work to do, now Rin. Look them over, and we will retrieve the others in three days. You are dismissed."

Rin gave him a big smile and walked out of the room. Quickly, she made her way to her room to study the papers.

Sitting at her desk, she looked over the files. There were pictures with everything as well. This would be the third Dark Tournament, and she knew, as well as anyone else that the Rekai Tentai would be back in business soon.

Thinking things through a bit, she had the perfect team in mind. Only because they almost resembled the inu-gumi 500 years ago. They also seemed quite strong, if the charts here had anything to do with it.

Thinking through it carefully, she decided to find out what Koga and Ayame were doing with their pups, then come back to this later. Maybe they had some ideas on what team is the best choice. Nodding once, she got up and walked out of her room, putting the papers in a neat stack and closing the door.

She walked into the garden where Koga and Ayame were. They had come by earlier to see what was up with the Tournament, and to make sure everything was alright here. Sure, Koga wanted to go to it badly, but Ayame almost beat him up for not waiting until they were asked to go.

It was actually quite funny to watch the two, but watching the pups were a different story. They had an older boy, who had long black hair and green eyes. In her opinion, he acted too much like a Miroku-Koga mix. That just scared her. The boys name is Hitoshi, who is about three years younger than her in human years.

The girl on the other hand was quite nice, once you got to know her. She had long reddish orange hair with a smoky type of blue eyes. Her personality was sort of a Sango-Kagome mix. The girls name is Hitomi, who was about maybe twelve human years younger than Rin, herself.

Both Hitomi and Rin's favorite past time? Attaching themselves to their nee-san's and oba-san's.

Coming up to the garden, she found the wolves to be sitting down, arguing about something. Sure, she was still afraid of them, but with anyone she knew well close by, she was fine. She had also gotten use to them a while ago, say…maybe about 400 years ago.

Walking up to them, she sat down on her knees.

"About the Dark Tournament…" She trailed off, catching their complete attention, then smiled. "Would you like to come?"

Immediately, Koga replied without hesitation. "Yes! What team are we supposed to be rooting for?"

Ayame smacked his arm, giving him a glare, then calming down and looking at Rin with a motherly look in her eyes. "Will the others be coming as well?"

Rin smiled, then found the two kids also staring at her. Turning back to Koga and Ayame, she answered them both. "Yes I was planning to bring them and what about the human team? Would you mind that?"

Koga stared for a few seconds, thinking about it. "I have never been to the DT, so…ummm…cou-"

"May we see the paper on them?" Ayame interrupted. "If you chose so fast, they must be to your liking. Why did you choose them?"

"It's kind of like the old group. You know…the shard hunting group, a.k.a. the Inu-gumi? I think it would be interesting. Sure they didn't win the last tournament, but they won the first one when they didn't have experience with it. So, yeah…"

"I think I agree with you. Look how many people thought they could stand up to them and ended up losing! I like your decision."

Rin shook her head. "Nee-san said that it is all of us that made up the Inu-gumi, not just them. We all worked as a team. Therefore, we are all the Inu-gumi. Including Kikyo-though she is—was dead."

Koga and Ayame smiled. The other two kids not knowing what was going on, stared at them.

"What's the Inu-gumi?" Hitomi asked, looking at her mother curiously.

"You'll find out as soon as we are all together." Ayame answered.

"Well, what's the team called?" Hitoshi asked, not liking being left out of the conversation.

"You'll find out when everyone else is here." Rin said, a teasing glint in her eye. "Well, I better go tell Lord Sesshoumaru of the team. When does the tournament start again?"

"About…three months…yeah, three months." Koga looked up at the sky then. "You better hurry up. I bet he thought you were coming back a while ago."

Laughing lightly, Rin quickly ran inside to her room, then back to Sesshoumaru's office. Papers in hand.

---

"Rin."

"Yes?"

"What team did you decide?"

"I think you'll find it suitable enough. The one closest to what it was like in the past." She answered, playing her nee-san's favorite game of getting straight to the point, knowing he was too busy to even read over the stuff with all of the paper work he has.

"Rin." Sesshoumaru said, barely visible agitation seeping into his voice. "You are avoiding the team name."

"Oh! I didn't know you wanted the name!" Rin joked, fake surprise sneaking into her voice and eyes widening a bit.

"Rin…"

"This one." She said, setting down a piece of paper, then setting the others over to one side.

Raising a brow, he commented. "Some demons and humans will want them in the tournament for their team, and some to see them suffer and die. You are positive?"

When she nodded, he took a piece of paper, and a pen. Handing it to her, she began to write the letter that would go straight to spirit world. When finished, she handed it back, and he signed it, by only drawing a crescent at the bottom.

"You did not write your name." Rin stated, staring at the paper.

"Yet they know me all the same."

Smiling, Rin replied. "Then they will know that you normally do not participate in this kind of thing, and that the first time you do, you are going to give the poor demi-god a heart attack? How sad…"

"Jaken." When the little green toad with big yellow eyes came quickly squawking in, he continued. "Give this letter to Yana. Then send Rin and Akira-if he pleases- to retrieve the others."

"Yes Lord Sesshoumaru!" Quickly waddling out of the room, he went with Rin to find Yana- the messenger for many years- as fast as possible.

Coming to a stop in front of the dinning room doors, Jaken opened it and walked in to find both of the people he was looking for. "Yana! You must take this to the prince of Rekai."

The said leopard youkai stood up and took the slip from him, then walked out the door. Her darkish orange hair swaying behind her, as her kind red eyes looked back at Rin, her baggy black pants tied around her waist, with a dark red tight shirt tucked in. Turning back around, she left a message for the girl.

Shippo is looking for you. He should be training now.

'Thanks Yana.'

Don't mention it.

"Lord Akira!" Jaken squawked. "You are to take Rin to go fetch the others." Then he walked out of the room.

"You do have a choice, you know." Rin said, turning to the dragon demon before her.

He has long bluish-green hair down to his waist, with sunning blue eyes that always seemed to have a joyful look in them. He wore a black haori and hakama, except his haori has blue streaks treading through the sleeves. Over his eyes were light blue eye shadow and two light blue smooth stripes on each cheek. On his forehead was the mark of the east, a clover like thing in green.

"Now why wouldn't I take you to them? I have a reason to go through the barrier, don't I?" Akira said teasingly. "I'll take you quickly so you may speak to Shippo about the team."

"Which one are you choosing, Lord Akira?" Rin asked, walking beside him to the front of the castle.

"A team? I think I will just stick with you guys on this. Besides, wouldn't want to go against them. Geez, she'd probably fry me if I was rooting for someone else." Akira laughed, along with Rin on that.

"I bet she would. Especially since we have all been training our butts off for the last 500 years."

"Very true. Very scary. Hope no one gets them made. They might kill everyone before they even get a chance to fight! Hahahaha"

"Well. Let's go!" Rin said as Akira picked her up and made a portal out of the Makai.

---Rekai---

Yana popped up right in front of a desk, startling pretty much everyone in the room. She quickly did a scan on everyone in the room.

The grim reaper to her right, wore a pink kimono, while having pink eyes and blue hair in a high ponytail. She seemed really cheerful.

Behind her, she knew, there were two of them. One was in a corner by a wall, currently glaring at her back. A demon, or course. He has red eyes with gravity defying black hair with a starburst in the middle front. He wore almost all black except for the white scarf around his neck and gauze thing on his forehead.

The other has flaming red hair with emerald green eyes. He wore a reddish pink school uniform. He was currently looking at her with curiosity; clearly he had a kitsune inside of him, from what Yana could tell.

The ones on her left seemed human enough, though she knew for a fact that one was a hanyou. He, at this point, had short gelled back black hair, and wore a green school uniform. He has honey brown eyes that were also glaring at her.

Then lastly was the guy with the orange hair in an Elvis style. He has brown eyes that just so happened to creep her out the way he was staring at her. '…kind of like the letch…' He was quite tall, and also wore a blue school uniform.

Then right in front of her, behind the desk, was the one she needed to give the letter to. He has an overly large hat, which had the letters JR in the middle of it. He wore a blue shirt, the same color as his hat, with yellow pants and a red sash around his waist. His eyes are also a brown color.

"Koenma, sir. This is your team? Where is your fifth member?" Yana asked, calmly stepping forward.

"Who are you!" The half demon yelled out.

She ignored him, continuing to wait for a reply.

"We will find one in due time. Why do you ask?" Koenma asked curiously, sitting forward in his chair.

Handing him the slip of paper, she listened and watched for his response.

Koenma, she found, almost had a heart attack. He stared wide eyed at her, before stuttering anything out.

"W-w-we w-wou-would love to b-be Lo-Lord Sess-Sesshoumaru's team!" The paper fell from his hands onto his desk.

"Very well." She said bowing. "You are also the team of Lord Akira's. Train up and find a fifth member. If you cannot, we will give you one-at a price. You better be at full strength when it is time for the tournament in three months. The normal area. Good day."

When she was just about to leave, a flashing button caught her eye.

"A really strong demon just went through a portal with a human." Koenma stated, looking at his detectives, then noticed she did not leave yet.

"Do not worry about them. They came to retrieve something, but will do no harm to you, if you do no harm to them. They are under the orders of Lord Sesshoumaru." Sure enough the button stopped blinking as soon as they reentered the makai. "Good day." Then left.

**T**o **B**e **C**ontinued…

Well…Review! Tell me what you think! Flames allowed! So long as I get my 3 reviews!

Vocab.

Kaa-san----mother

Ba-san----aunt

Nee-san----sister (Older)

Nii-san----brother (Older)

Full Moon Howl


	2. The others

500 Years Later

Disclaimer: No.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

Mind Speech

* * *

Chapter 2: The others

* * *

"What was that?!" Yusuke yelled out, slamming his fist on the desk.

"We did not wish to participate in this tournament again." Kurama stated, coming forward and grabbing Yusuke's arm, keeping him from pounding the toddler in.

"Well, you didn't have a choice in that matter. Once you start, they tend to not allow you to finish. Only on special occasions can you quit. So they probably found the papers on this team and decided to try it. Lord Sesshoumaru and his acquaintances have never gone to, or had a team for the Dark Tournament." Koenma explained. "He is one of the demon lords that have lived passed 500 years and longer. The other, is the Lord of the East, Lord Akira. Now start your training and finding a 5th member! You have to be strong, and prove that he did indeed choose the right team! Botan!"

"Yes sir!" She opened a portal as she spoke, making them fly down and back into the Nengenkai.

"We were not supposed to have this job anymore!" Kuwabara yelled out.

---Nengenkai, earlier that day---

A female with long waist length brown hair in a low ponytail sat at a table. She has brown eyes, with magenta eye shadow on. At this current point in time, she wore blue jean shorts with a red spaghetti strap shirt, which read 'No Perverts Allowed' on the front, then on the back, 'Mainly You.' With an arrow pointing at where a guy was currently standing.

She had added the words on when she was bored one day, with the help of her friend's mother.

The other, a guy, has black hair in a rat's tail at the nape of his neck. Violet eyes with a lecherous glint to them stared at Sango. He wore a tight purple shirt that showed off his muscles, and baggy blue jeans.

The other person, a female, had long waist length raven black hair, and brown eyes. Though she did not put her hair up in any way. She wore faded blue jean shorts with a navy blue tight t-shirt. Her shirt said 'Not All Of Us Are Morning People…' with pictures of sleeping and half awake ducks on it.

"Someone is coming." The one in all blue stated, looking out the window.

Staying silent for a while, the male replied, "That aura…Lord Akira and Lady Rin are coming." Which he only got two nods in reply.

"I'll leave a note for your mother. How long do you think we will be gone, Kagome?" The other girl asked.

"A year at most, wouldn't you agree, Miroku?" Kagome asked next, turning to the male.

"Yes. Shall we go out and meet them then, Sango, Kagome?"

"Lets. Are you done with the note?"

"…Yes. We need to get packed." Sango stated, looking up the stairs.

"Hmmm…then…we will pack after we greet them. Baito! Kirara! Come on! Let's greet our guests!"

Two little neko youkai appeared then. One was a goldenish-yellow with black on her paws and a diamond on her forehead, with black ears jumped onto Sango's shoulder.

The other, looked like Kirara, only was black all over, and where Kirara's markings were, Baito's were-only in a navy blue color.

Walking outside, they waited for two of their friends to show up. Not long later, they were right there in front of them.

"Nee-san's! Nii-san! I missed you!" Rin yelled over, tackling Kagome, then Sango, then Miroku in a hug-and a non perverted one from the monk.

"It's good to see you too again, Rin." Kagome said with a laugh. "It's good to see you too, Akira."

He gave a smirk and a nod. "Likewise."

"Yeah, it's been 3 years since we last saw you! Wow…we really have to try and stay in touch more often…" Sango said, looking over at Rin. "You still haven't changed at all, Akira."

"But of course! What do you take me for? A human?" He joked, knowing they were going to retaliate.

"Yeah, but us humans here survived for over 500 years so there." Kagome stated, crossing her arms and sticking her nose up in the air. Opening one eye, she laughed.

Akira was looking at her in fake horror, while Miroku was getting beaten up in the background. Rin was sitting down and watching it all play out with Kirara and Baito sitting in her lap, and on her shoulder.

"I am trying to be stuck up! Quit doing funny things!" She yelled out, glaring at the others with fake anger. Sighing, she stated. "Sango, quit beating Miroku up. We have to get packed. If I'd know any better, something is going on right now, and I want to see my kit again anyway." 'And annoy Sesshoumaru, then bug Ayame, Koga, and their kids…hehehe, yeah. So much fun…'

"Alright. Let's go, monk." Sango said angrily, grabbing Miroku by his shirt and dragging him into the house, and into his room. "Pack."

Once they were all packed, they went downstairs. Seeing the video camera, they decided to leave with a message on that. Turning it on, they started.

"Hey mom, Souta, Grandpa! We will be going to the Makai for a while, maybe around a year." Kagome started.

Sango went from there. "We're going to find out what's going on, but it seems as if we are going to be watching a demon tournament."

Then Miroku spoke up last. "We will come back in one piece, we promise. Another thing, no need to worry about anything. We have been in more danger than this before and survived, and we had 500 years to train ourselves."

"We have each others backs, and I'm pretty positive you know that. Later mom! And buhbye to you to, squirt, grandpa." Then they turned it off, and put the tape on the note in the kitchen, then left.

They got to the palace, or as Kagome liked to call it, the giganormous monstrosity of a thing. They walked in and Kagome immediately got tackled by Hitomi.

"Wow…lot's of hugs today…" Sango said, laughing.

"Can you let go for a while, sweetie? I have to go bug Shippo and Sesshoumaru first, then I'll be right back, okay?" When the little girl nodded and let go, Kagome patted her head, then quickly ran off before Rin could move.

Quickly masking her scent and aura, she walked into the training room, and behind Shippo. Putting her hands in front of his face, she whispered, "Guess who."

She could pretty much feel him getting super excited, turning around, he gave her a bear hug. "Kaa-san!! I didn't know that you were coming!"

"Yes, yes, I figured as much, now I need to breath." Kagome managed to say, starting to turn a shade of reddish-purple from lack of oxygen.

He quickly released her, still smiling like crazy. "Let me guess…you gotta get Sesshoumaru now?" At her nod, he smirked. "In his study. You remember where that is?"

"Of course! I also know where the secret passage there is."

"Alright…" Walking away, he walked into Sesshoumaru's office, he asked him a simple question, that didn't sound at all like a question. "When are we going to the island, and what team are we going with."

"You should find that out from Rin." Was the simple answer he was given.

Kagome came out from behind him, and gave him a big hug around the neck, with the exclamation of: "Fluffy!"

Sesshoumaru was shocked, just for a moment, until he scowled and leaned back. "Kagome. I see you're here early."

"Ohhh, you didn't miss me?! I'm hurt." Kagome faked being hurt, falling into Sesshoumaru's lap.

"You have been spending too much time with Miroku." Sesshoumaru stated, pushing her up to her feet.

"I know. I have spent, what-500 years with him, AND Sango. Geez, I wonder why I can act like both…sorry."

"Wow, momma. Your overly hyper…"

"Yup! Hey…where's Ayame? Sess, you really got to get away from the paper work for a while. The others don't even stay in their office as long as you do."

"That, is because you are around. Always telling people that it's bad for their health to sit for too long finishing paperwork."

"Awww….you know you love me. Hey, what's this?" Sesshoumaru quickly took it out of her hand, and put it in his sleeve. "Hey!"

"You will find out from Rin, in the garden. Now." He said, getting up and walking with them to the garden.

Everyone else was there, along with a silver haired, golden eyed, dog eared, half-demon, and Kagome's look-a-like Kikyo.

"Hey guys! How do you like your live body, Kik?" Kagome asked, looking over at her. Sure she looked cold and uncaring on the outside still, but they had somehow gotten over everything, and got use to each other. She was actually quite nice, once you got to know her.

"Fine, thank you." She answered with a smile.

Yana walked up behind her and gave her a little hug. "Good to see you again, Kago."

Yes, I have already gotten Sango, and you can hug the houshi yourself. I will not hug that perv.

'Didn't think you would.'

"What did you want to talk to everyone about, Rin?" Sango asked the girl, sitting beside Ayame on the ground.

"Well, the team that we have chosen. That team is Team Urameshi. You do not mind…do you?" Rin asked, looking everyone over.

"Feh. Like they could do anything." Inuyasha stated, crossing his arms and jumping into a tree.

"One human, one half-demon demon lord, one vessel for a fox, and one forbidden child. A fire apparition at that." Yana stated, helping Rin a bit in her explanation.

"So long as I get to meet them in person sometime, I don't care. Seems like a good team." Sango and Kagome stated at the same time.

"What they said." Miroku sweat-dropped, pointing at them.

The others just nodded.

"Good! Then I guess we will meet them at the Dark Tournament then!" Rin said cheerfully, clapping her hands together.

"Maybe we should spar, ourselves then?" Miroku suggested, looking between Koga and Inuyasha, who looked like they wanted to fight right then and there. "In the training area, that is."

"The houshi is right. If they cannot find a fifth member, I said we would supply one, but it was in their best interest to find their own, because they might have a price to pay." Yana said, looking at Sesshoumaru with her head bowed.

"That is fine. They will be in debt to us then."

"Hey Sessh…who are you going to spar against?"

"I will spar against him." Akira said. "Unless of course, the dog is afraid of getting beat."

Sesshoumaru growled a bit, not so menacing, only a bit like they were joking with each other. "Then we shall see who wins."

"So far, Inuyasha vs. Koga and Sesshoumaru vs. Akira…now Miroku vs.…Rin, was it? I think it was this time, cause I have to go against you know so….yup! Miroku vs. Shippo, Sango vs. me, and Ayame vs. Rin. Right?" When Kagome received the nods, she smiled and they made their way to the training area.

"Hey, Miara…we're going to need lots of water, and dinner in bed." Ayame said to a nearby maid. The maid nodded and moved to the kitchen to tell the cooks.

"Should we let Kirara and Baito join, or have their own battle?" Sango asked.

"Eeny meenie miny moe. They fight their own battle." Kagome said looking back and forth between the two neko's before making up her mind.

Walking into the training area, they found the others already sparring, so they went with their sparring partners and sparred…until they got hungry and tired.

Once done, it was sun down, and they were tired and hungry. Going straight into their bedrooms they found freshly cooked food ready to be eaten, which it was. Then, being as tired as they were, they put the trays outside their rooms, closed the door, changed, then went to bed.

Sango and Kagome the only ones having neko youkai lying by them, sleeping peacefully beside them.

Of course, what about putting their weapons away? We'll just say…they didn't make it to the right area, and were laying either on the bed beside them, or on the floor beside their feet.

The only bad part about this?

Waking up.

**T**o **B**e **C**ontinued…

* * *

Flames allowed! Thank you my 3 reviewers! Now 3 reviews! R&R!

Full Moon Howl


	3. The Dark Tournament

500 Years Later

Disclaimer: I don't own.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

Mind Talking

_**Flashback**_

* * *

Chapter 3: The Dark Tournament

* * *

Three months had passed, and Shippo had been asked to join Team Urameshi. Though he did not tell anyone…yet.

_**Flashback**_

_**He was running through the woods, like he normally does in the morning, before he sensed a portal about to be opened. Stopping, he waited to see who was coming out of it. What he found, was the leader of the team Rin had chosen.**_

_**Yusuke walked up to him, a smirk plastered on his face, and stopped right in front of him. "Hey Shippo. You know about the Dark Tournament, right?"**_

"_**Yeah. Let me guess…you need a fifth member and Genkai won't do it." Shippo stated, while Yusuke scowled.**_

"_**Yeah. I don't know what they would do if we asked them to give us a fifth member."**_

"_**Most likely, you would just be in debt to them. I'll do it though."**_

"_**Hey…did you find your mom yet?" Yusuke asked hesitantly, staring up at Shippo.**_

_**Shippo just smiled. "Yup. Now I just have to tell her about this..." He shivered. "Scary thought…"**_

"_**Well, I gotta go train some more…you might want to start too. See ya." Then he left through the same portal again.**_

_**End Flashback**_

Now, he was right in front of her door, going to tell her. Opening the door, after taking a deep breath, he walked in. Closing the door behind him, he found his mother dressed, and drying off her wet hair.

"Kaa-san." He asked, emerald green eyes closing once, before opening and staring at her. "I need to tell you something."

That got her attention fully off her hair. Motioning to the bed, they both sat down. "What do you need to tell me?"

"About the Dark Tournament-today. Ummm…I kind of…agreed to be…their fifth member…" He said, looking at the floor. "Sorry I didn't tell you sooner…"

Kagome was speechless, before finally thinking of some words. "Shippo…you end up dieing in this, and I will kill everyone on the island…understand?"

"Including yourself and our friends?"

"No…I'll save Sessh, so he can bring you back to life, before I beat the crap out of you. Okay?" All seriousness was there on her face.

He nodded. "Are you packed?"

"Yes, and let me guess…you aren't, and you need a weapon?" He nodded again. "Then go get packed. I'll tell everyone else of your decision, then get you a larger weapon than what you already use. Kay?"

"Thanks." He walked out of the room and into his own, grabbing out a bag and packing it.

* * *

Kagome walked out of the room with her bag. Walking to the front, she set her stuff down, and proceeded to tell the people that were coming about Shippo being in it. When everyone that needed to know, knew, then she went to go get him a weapon.

Seeing as is they were going on an island that would soon be full of demons, and only a few humans, everyone decided to bring some weapons, and just conceal them.

Sango brought her trusty boomerang bone-Hiraikotsu, and her sword, along with the poisons and everything. While Kirara played with Baito.

Sesshoumaru brought his two swords, the Tokijin and Tessaiga (sp?).

Inuyasha brought his sword- Tetsusaiga.

Kikyo brought her bow and arrows.

Miroku brought his staff, and a bunch of demon wards.

Koga brought his sword, and Ayame brought a poisonous flower, while their kids also brought swords and poisonous flowers.

Akira brought one sword and a whip.

Rin brought a book with a bunch of spells in it, and a demon exterminator sickle.

Kagome brought a halberd like the one Bankotsu had, except hers has a picture of the jewel that was showing great power close to the handle, and a bunch of wards, with a bow and arrow.

Then Shippo was bringing his little toys, a demon exterminator's sword, and a few items that would be good to use with the spells he had learned from Kagome and Miroku.

When they were all ready, they gathered onto a boat that would bring the rich humans and demon lords to Hand Neck Island.

"Hello ladies. What would you be doing on this boat?" One of the human males said. He was very ugly, with a mouth that looked as big as Goshinki's and beady eyes that you couldn't tell what color they were. Very…big around as well, while wearing a shirt that was way too tight for him.

"Going to the island, sir." Rin replied, closing her eyes, then facing Sango, who was with her.

"Why don't you just come with me…over there." The man said.

"Why don't you just leave us alone. You do realize who you are talking too…do you not?" Sango asked harshly, glaring at the man who seemed to be afraid of her suddenly.

"Yes, two beautiful young ladies."

"Yeah. One that's taken, and one that will have a demon lord kill you if you even lay a hand on her." Sango stated like it was nothing, waving it off. "But of course, you don't care about your life. I mean, your trying-hey! I was talking to you!" She yelled, seeing him quickly waddling away from her. Scowling, she simply said, "What a rude man."

Rin giggled. "Wouldn't you also be considered rude? You were not very kind to him. Or maybe your were just being blunt. Hmmm…"

"Rin."

"Yes?"

"Quit learning from me." Sango walked over to the railing and watched the water go by, leaning on the railing.

"But nee-san, then how am I supposed to deal with guys who I don't even like! Then also deal with everyone else, and perverts! You teach me that stuff."

"So does Kagome."

"Yeah, but you're the one going out with the pervert." Rin stated matter-o-factly, giving her a fake glare. "So how am I supposed to learn…hmm?"

Blushing, Sango did the only thing that came to mind when it comes to Rin, "Shut up."

"See?"

* * *

Yusuke and his team were waiting for the fifth member, when it was time to get on the boat. Getting on, they found him leaning over the side of the railing looking at the water. They walked up to him, and was going to try to scare him again, but he turned just in time to see them.

"Hello." Shippo said, looking at Yusuke and Kuwabara with laughing eyes, while the both of them scowled.

"How do you do that?!" Kuwabara shouted at him. "We got Kurama, and even the shrimp before, but we can't get you!"

Shrugging, he just replied, smirk still on his face, "Lot's of practice."

Kurama and Hiei also smirked from their spots to the side of the other two.

"Hn. Fox." Was the only greeting Shippo got from him.

"It's good to see you again, Shippo. Yusuke said you managed to find your mother." Kurama said, looking at Hiei, then Shippo.

"Yup! Sure did." He said, nodding a greeting over to Hiei and Kurama.

"Where did you find her?" Yusuke asked, curiously as he sat down on the ground.

"Nengenkai. At a shrine." He stated, being very vague on what he knew would get them aggravated.

Kurama knew exactly what he was doing, seeing as he did have a thing for getting people agitated quite easily.

"Don't worry about it though. You'll be able to meet my kaa-san when we get to the island. She wanted to see the team anyway."

"What do you mean by that?"

"You'll find out."

Then they began the matches.Yusuke's team, of course, won, which ended up causing an uproar within the lesser demons. They attacked then.

Kurama killed a lot with his rose whip, Hiei with his sword, Yusuke with his spirit gun, Kuwabara with his spirit sword, and Shippo was teasing them with his growing toys, having way too much fun with getting them dizzy and passing out.

"You are enjoying this, aren't you?" Kurama asked, looking at the overly large top on a demons head, then down at a sitting Shippo, chuckling at the demon.

Shippo only nodded as an answer, resuming in making them dizzy.

Yusuke was watching the top spin around for a while before looking down at the demon who thought it was getting hurt, when it passed out. The top then jumped to the next demon/

Kuwabara had been watching the top spin for so long, he had to sit down just so he wouldn't fall over board.

Hiei just stared for a while in amusement, before looking out to see the island. Fox. Quit your games. We're here.

The top popped back into the little top that it was, and he picked it up, tucking it into his shirt.

He remembered how they had first met, when he was actually mistaken as Kurama, because of his red hair and green eyes. It was actually quite funny, until the real Kurama showed up. That was one of the funniest things he could remember before he found his kaa-san.

Stopping at the island, the almost immediately ran into Team Masho, a team Shippo found out, was of the detectives friends.

The flying one had a red head, with blue eyes and a little horn on his head. Then the one with short blue hair with green bangs and blue eyes was beside him. Over to the left was a tall guy with a blue Mohawk, and a ponytail in the back of his head and bluish-reddish eyes (I don't know…). A little ways down was a kid with a hat on backwards over brown locks of short hair, and had greenish brown eyes. He has three stars under his left eye. Then the last guy had long blue hair in a ponytail, kind of tall, and has red eyes.

"Hey Shippo, the guy flying is Jin, the tall one with the Mohawk is Chu, then the guy with lots of blue is Touya, the short guy is Rinku, then the guy with red eyes is Shishi. You get all that?" Yusuke asked, pointing to each guy. "They are team Masho. Guys, this is our fifth member, Shippo."

"Hi!" Jin said energetically. Everyone else said their hello's as well.

"Hello."

"Hey Yusuke, did you bring everyone else with you this time too?" Touya asked, looking around them only with his eyes.

"Who decided to make you their team, huh?" A different demon said snottily.

"They are coming with Koenma" Kurama stated.

"You'd like to know, wouldn't you?!" Yusuke yelled angrily over at the demon, with a hard glare.

"Who did take you in as their team?" Rinku asked curiously looking over from Shippo who he thought looked oddly familiar.

"Lord Sesshoumaru of the Western Lands." Yusuke stated calmly looking at Rinku.

Shippo and Kurama chuckled when they saw the reaction on the demon's face while Hiei smirked in amusement. Walking to the meeting that was required for everyone to go to, Shippo stayed in the back, walking a little in front of the other team.

"Hey, Shippo?"

"Hm?" Shippo asked, turning his eyes away from where he was walking and slowing down a bit to go beside Rinku.

"Don't you live in the Western Citadel?" He asked, Shippo nodded in conformation.

"You do?...You do look familiar now that you mention it…" Touya said, coming up on the other side of him. "I think you were with Lady Rin, the western lords adoptive daughter…right?"

"That's it. If it was out of their, then I was with her. Normally am, now that you mention it…I swear she's going to kill me after this tournament…"

"Why do you say that?" Chu asked after just listening for a while. "She is just a human isn't she?"

"She may just be a human, but she has been getting trained by two of the most powerful humans I know really well." He sighed. "One of them is my kaa-san. Very scary when angry." He said, shivering. "The other one can lift a boulder over her head and throw it long distances. That is also scary…poor Miroku…always getting beat up by her."

"A human that can pick up boulders and throw them long distances? Female? Are you…sure? Sounds dangerous." Shishi said looking to the team in front of them.

"You want to meet them?"

"Yup!" They all said together.

"Figured as much. We can see them after the lecture."

Going into the room, they sat through the whole thing, then when it was finished-about two hours later-they all walked outside, and started on their way to their rooms, but not before bumping into a girl in a navy blue fighting kimono.

"Shippo!"

**T**o **B**e **C**ontinued…

* * *

R&R! I kinda gave up on this story, but I already have 6 chapters typed out, so yeah…

Full Moon Howl


	4. Meet my family

500 Years Later

Disclaimer: DO NOT OWN!!!!

"Talking"

'Thinking'

Mind Talking

_Flashback_

* * *

Chapter 4: Meet my family

---

"Rin!" Shippo exclaimed, walking forward. "How was your trip here?"

"BAD! Stupid, ugly, fat, icky, lug heads." Rin complained under her breath.

"Who?"

"HIM! The fat guy with the big Goshinki mouth!" She shouted, pointing and glaring at the man.

Shippo laughed out loud at that, which earned him a punch in the stomach. "All right, all right, you win. I'm sorry." He managed to chuckle out.

"Whoa, she can hit." Yusuke mumbled while the others agreed.

"Your acting just like nee-san. Your mean. That's them, right?"

"Yup. Plus the other team as well." He introduced them all to each other before turning back to Rin. "Did you want to tell me something?" He asked when he saw **that** look on her face.

"Well…the others are here as well, well, and the fact that Kira and Kara are about to kill each other. Nothing big." She shrugged. "And Kyon is trying to kiss your kaa-san t-" She looked at where Shippo used to be, then shrugged. "That got him moving."

Kurama walked forward. "Where is it he went?" Rin blushed a bit.

"Only to knock out the Lord of the East's little brother. Quite funny when those two are in the same room. Kagome-nee-san seems to attract youkai to her like a moth to a flame. You want to go watch?" She asked them, which she received a bunch of nods. Walking around the hotel, she came to the back where everyone else was at. Kyon was getting beat up by Shippo at this current point in time.

"What'd I tell ya. That is Kyon, and he just ignores any and everything besides nee-san's and Shippo. AH! Sesshoumaru-sama!" Rin exclaimed all of a sudden, giving him a hug, before explaining what was going on.

Walking forward, Sesshoumaru grabbed the two by the collars of their shirts and pulled them away from each other. "Shippo." With only that, Shippo scowled being released and walking away to his team. "Kyon. Quit this nonsense and find someone your own age." Letting him go as well, the boy walked off.

"What type of trouble was that?" Kuwabara asked, looking at the angry scowling kitsune.

"A murderous one." Was the simple reply.

"He only said your name, though." Yusuke interrupted confused. "And who is that?" staring at the woman by the pond, he asked.

Looking at Yusuke, he saw the way that he was staring at her, along with Kurama and Hiei – who just scoffed and looked back at Rin to see who she was talking to. Shippo had noticed the way Hiei had looked over at Rin as well. "My aunt. Come on. I'll introduce you." He said walking over there.

"His aunt?" Yusuke asked, while Shippo's mood came back to a happy teasing one.

"Ba-san!! Are you in this world here?!" He yelled at her from right behind her.

"AHH!" She screamed, almost hitting the water before she caught herself. "SHIPPO!!! Don't DO that!"

"HAH! That's for laughing at me! Hahahaha!"

"Did you give her sugar? Cause that was just creapy. Oh! Hi, how are you?" Kagome asked, looking at the two teams in front of her with a smile. "Don't mind the psycho one over there-"

"Excuse you!"

"- it's normal. Now…let me guess…Masho and Urameshi."

"That's right ba-san. They have to leave though because their fight is the first one." Shippo said, noticing that they were about ready to leave. Quickly introducing them, they left, and then it was just the team he joined there. "These are the people that I met one day when they were on some kind of mission."

"Oh. Names please…"

"I am Kurama." Kurama said, introducing himself first, making sure not to do anything Shippo would get mad for.

"Hn."

"That's Hiei." Shippo stated.

"I am the great KAZUMA KUWABARA! Will you go out with me, pretty lady?"

Her eyebrow ticked a bit, before she sighed. "Not in this lifetime, sorry."

"Yusuke Urameshi." Yusuke stated.

"It's very nice to meet you all. I'm Kikyo." She smiled. "And that" She pointed at the female walking into the clearing. "-is Ayame."

"What about me? Oh! Is this the team that Rin chose?" Ayame looked them over. "If you asked me, I think he would go pretty well with Kag." She said from behind Yusuke, pushing him forward beside Kikyo. "Looks like a perfect couple! Don't you agree Shippo?"

"Umm…Yes?" He asked with a brow raised.

"Good answer. So that's Yusuke, then he's Kurama, that's Hiei, and that's Kuwabara. Interesting. I want to test them! Help me!" She said excitedly over to Kikyo.

"How about we just watch them in the matches so that they can have at least one day without any aching muscles."

"Please?" She asked, pouting.

"I can't see you, you can't see me. Now quit it." Kikyo stated, disappearing.

"Kiiiiiiiikkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Then you come spar with me!"

"WHY ME?! Ask Rin! She's the one that was talking to you about it in the first place."

"Kikyo! Oof." Ayame fell back. Then whispered, "Cheap shot."

"I didn't do anything! Rin did it!" Kikyo pouted from behind Shippo, pointing at Rin who was right beside Ayame.

"How mean."

Sesshoumaru came back over with a sigh. "Women." They both looked at him. "Inuyasha and Koga have agreed to spar against you." He stated, walking over to the bench and sitting down. "Go. Now."

Ayame's face lit up and she ran over to Inuyasha and Koga who were in the middle of an argument, and kicked them both over the head. Kikyo looked over at Sesshoumaru, then walked up to him and sat down.

Team Urameshi said their goodbyes, and went to their rooms.

"That was mean."

He didn't say anything, only continued to watch the guys get beat up.

"You know what Kagome would say if she found out about this, don't you?"

"Yes. That, I do not care for either."

* * *

"Hey Shippo. You have a strange family." Kuwabara said with a mouth full of potato chips. "Pretty people though."

"You haven't met them all yet. That was only a few. We should see Kaa-san sometime tomorrow."

"How many people do we have to meet yet, Shippo?" Kurama asked, sitting down on the couch beside Yusuke.

"hmmm…about…ten or more. Depends on how many more show up." He shrugged, leaning on the couch, before looking over at the window Hiei was at. He walked over to him. "You okay?" He asked, loud enough for pretty much only Hiei to hear.

Hiei looked at him "Hn."

"So you haven't told her yet?" Shippo asked him, waiting for an answer, but not looking at him at all, only out the window.

Fox, you don't need to know.

'So then, that's a no.'

Hn

'Do you want advice on what you should do? Cause if you do, my kaa-san can help you. She is good at keeping secrets, and helping others. She wouldn't turn against you.'

He seemed to think on this for a bit. Why would she want to help me. I'm a forbidden. No one would willingly help a forbidden.

'She's a helpful person, and has yet to deny someone who has asked for her help.' Shippo was actually shocked with what Hiei had said. He never opened up to anyone before that Shippo knew of. 'Just tell her that you don't want anyone to know about what goes on in the conversation. Heck, I'm still trying to figure out how she helped Nazuna a long time ago! Besides, I'm trying to help you, aren't I?'

…We…will see her tomorrow?

'Yeah. Think on it. I'm not gonna force you to do anything you don't want to.' Looking over at Hiei, he found that Hiei was actually looking at him, in his eyes for any deceit in what he was saying. He just stayed staring at him for a while, before Hiei turned away, then he left to his room. 'Kaa-san is going to hate it if she finds out she's famous.' He mentally laughed at the picture that came to mind just then.

* * *

Kurama looked over at Hiei, silently asking what they were talking about, but was receiving no answer. Sighing, he got up and walked over to the room that he shared with Shippo and Hiei, walked in, and went to bed.

---Next day---

They woke up and got dressed, ready for battle. Walking out of the hotel, they all walked into the stadium, waiting for their battle to come, and Jin to finish beating the crap out of the ugly guy.

Looking up, Shippo found his mother sitting in one of the chairs, looking to be getting really antsy, that is, until she looked down and found him looking at her. He smiled, and she calmed down a bit, gave him an encouraging smile, then went back to watching the fight from the box they were in.

Yusuke had watched him look up into the box for those that had gotten a team. He looked up himself and found the Lord of the Western and Eastern Lands, then between them was –in his opinion- the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. She had the most beautiful honey brown eyes and long wavy black hair.

Quickly he caught himself. 'Come on! I just got dumped by Keiko a few weeks ago…' He sighed, looking forward. 'Keep my concentration on the battles. That's what I'll do. Just concentrate on the battles.'

Shippo turned his head over to Yusuke, who he had caught staring at his kaa-san. Smirking, he turned his head back to the fight. 'Something to tease him about later…'

* * *

Finally, it was their turn to fight. Kagome was about ready to pass out from worrying so much.

"Kagome. Calm down before you miss the match completely." Sesshoumaru stated in a monotone voice, face having absolutely no emotion what so ever on it.

Nodding she replied, "I know, I'm just…what happens if-"

"Do not worry about the what if's Kagome. Just remember-we have all faced something worse in the past." Akira said comfortingly.

"If he dies, you may kill his killer." Sesshoumaru said, looking over at her, before turning his gaze back to the matches. "Now watch closely."

"Yes sir." Kagome said, looking down at them with a confidant smile.

Sango looked over, before deciding something. "They seem to need help, ever; let's go yell at them then."

"You got yourself a deal."

"You are not allowed to go out there during matches you know." One of the humans stated.

They kept silent after that, looking out the window at the first match: Shippo vs. Kitori. (I don't know…)

* * *

Shippo could pretty much feel the guy's power radiating off of him. He vaguely recognized the guy as the one that Yusuke yelled at in the beginning.

"Scared? You don't seem to talk much, or do anything for that matter." Kitori taunted, clearly trying to get Shippo angry.

"If you are trying to get me to lose focus, your going to have to do better than that." Shippo said, smirking with his eyes closed. "You obviously have no idea what your doing." He said opening his eyes to show cold emotionless eyes, just the way Sesshoumaru had taught them all.

Kitori visibly flinched and backed up a step, before catching himself and moving into an offensive position. In response to that, Shippo went into a defensive position that could easily change into an offensive.

"Your just afraid." Kitori yelled, punching Shippo who in turn blocked it.

"You haven't dealt with a demon exterminator and two miko's before then." He grabbed Kitori's fist, then the leg that he threw at him and threw him into the wall, out of the ring.

Focusing some of his energy on the being that he had thrown, he waited for him to get up; next thing he knew, the guy was behind him.

**T**o **B**e **C**ontinued…

* * *

Thank you for reviewing! 3 reviews! R&R! Flames allowed!

Full Moon Howl


	5. Listen to me!

500 Years Later

"Talking"

'Thinking'

Mind Speech

_Flashback_

* * *

Chapter 5: Listen to me!!!

---

"Miss me?"

Startled, Shippo quickly put his mask back on and ducked, going under the guy behind him, and putting himself in a position where he could see his enemy. Dodging and blocking was all he could do for the time being. Thirty minutes of that went on before Shippo started to lose his patients. The insults didn't help either.

Quickly, he thought of a way to finish fast. 'Think…what would Kagome do in this position?...never mind that…Sango? …Probably pound the guy into the ground…look for a weak spot!…There!'

The guy charged him and Shippo quickly moved to the side, but not before his side was cut with something very sharp…and dull. Looking at the guys head, his arm lifted, slamming to fingers into the back of the guy's neck, making the guy fall on his face and not get up.

'I think I hit him too hard…oh well, gotta get this healed.'

"Uhhh…Shippo from Team Urameshi is the winner!" The announcer shouted out, blinking a bit.

Shippo picked the guy up and tossed him to his team, then walked back to his own, passing Hiei on the way.

'They talk more than they fight.'

Hiei merely nodded, they all could sense that he had been holding back a lot of energy, making him seem weak in the eyes of the crowd and his opponents. It seemed though, that no one had heard the miko and demon exterminator comment though.

Hiei jumped onto the stage and waited for his opponent to come up.

* * *

Sango and Kagome had a death grip on their chairs so they wouldn't go flying out the door and yelling at Shippo to do certain attacks. But for their friends, it was a known factor that they could not **watch** a fight without yelling out attacks. They had more of a you watch, I'll fight, attitude. It was also a known factor, that they were a very hard team to fight against-seeing as they can find an opening and weak spot almost instantly. Add Rin in, and they would be able to find out the maximum of the person's power-even if it is concealed. Kagura had taken a liking to yelling at people as well, being that she is the wind-literally.

(Yes, Kagura is dead…sorta.)

They were both teachers, but they couldn't normally even stay this long without blurting out something that would effectively kill or knock out their opponent.

* * *

The guy that had come on stage next, was a very tall guy. About 10x Hiei's height. He was red and had purple eyes. The fight lasted a little while, with Hiei receiving a scratch on the arm, and his opponent being torn to shreds.

Next was Kuwabara. The opponent he faced was small and pink. They fought before they were supposed to because of the pink guy, and Kuwabara ended up getting a beating. The pink guy had a lot more power, and didn't talk a lot.

Kuwabara got a few good hits in, but never got enough time to draw out his spirit sword before he was knocked out. Seems they were getting stronger…

* * *

"Sango. Kagome. Quit breaking the chairs."

"It's not like we're trying to!"

* * *

Kurama came up next to fight, though learning from what Kuwabara went through, he was ready for an attack, just in case. His opponent had absolutely no face, and bluish purple skin. Waiting until it was time, they fought as soon as they heard the word 'go'.

The faceless demon attacked first, throwing punch after punch, missing a few times, hitting most of the time.

Quickly drawing out his rose whip, he sliced at the demon in front of him, hitting it a few times, before the demon disappeared. Keeping a sharp look out for it, he spotted the energy of his opponent and sliced in that spot, making the demon yell out in pain, before grabbing the whip and throwing it out of Kurama's hands.

Running at him, he sliced down with a katana that somehow just appeared in his hand, scratching Kurama as he flew out of the way. Pulling out another seed, he placed it to the side of him, making it grow. When it was done growing, the tree attacked the demon, trying to take hold of it.

Somehow during this, the demon had sliced through the tree, and hit Kurama hard in the chest, making him fly back into the wall and more rubble than before dropped down on top of him.

The announcer counted, and Kurama hadn't made it by the number ten, making the other guys team the winner of that match.

Pulling Kurama over to the rest of the team, Yusuke walked up last, waiting for his opponent. The opponent he was to face had tan skin with black eyes and red pupils.

* * *

"We need more chairs in here!" Rin yelled out to the staff people.

The humans close by watched in fear as the two ladies tried in vain to calm themselves. They all tried to move further into the wall, but they were already too close.

"Hurry it up!"

* * *

The two were throwing kicks and punches, but no matter where they hit, the other would not fall. Getting fed up, the red eyed person grabbed Yusuke and threw him across the stadium. Yusuke though, came right back and punched him in the face.

* * *

They had it. Getting up, they ran out of the room and yelled at the top of their lungs. "Hit him in the gut! Then right above the shin! Then back of the neck!"

"What the hell?!" Yusuke yelled back, trying to find where the yelling came from.

"Listen to us you numbskull!"

"Yusuke…I think you should listen to them…" Shippo stated, loud enough for them all to hear.

"Why?! He's fucking made of steal!"

"Just do it…"

"Fine. Here goes nothin'…" He said, moving quickly to hit the spots that were said. Shockingly, the guy dropped to his knees, then passed out right there. "That's different…"

Doing the ten count, Juri (Is that the right one?) called out, "And the winner is, Team Urameshi!"

He walked back to the rest of his team. "What exactly just happened here?"

"You took the advice of two of the loudest people I know." Shippo stated laughter in his eyes. "I wonder what happened up there to make them break the rules."

Kurama looked over to him, standing up. "What do you mean?"

"Heh. They can't just watch a fight. They have to be _in_ it somehow."

"Who are they?" Kuwabara asked. "They sounded like females."

Laughing, Shippo tried again. "Two _females_ that I know just gave him advice on how to beat the guy up. Now let's go meet them." He said, starting to lead them away, all the while Kuwabara was freaking out about girls being able to find the weaknesses.

Where will we be meeting them?

'By the waterfall. It should only be the girls, unless the others decide to come.'

Hn.

Kurama walked up by Shippo. "Where exactly are we going?"

"Only a little further up, by the waterfall there. We can fix up your guys' wounds there."

"Hey, Shippo. Exactly who were the two that gave the advice?" Yusuke asked, walking up then, and sitting down by the water.

"Those two? Hehe, you'll find out. They're right there."

"That's right!" The girls replied happily.

"Shippo. You and the others have the job of keeping them out of the arena." Sesshoumaru stated, glancing at the happy women.

Laughing, Akira said, "They broke five chairs in less than three minutes."

**T**o **B**e **C**ontinued…

* * *

3 Reviews! R&R! Thanks for reviewing! Flames welcome!

Full Moon Howl


	6. Meeting?

500 Years Later

Disclaimer: Don't own.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

* * *

Chapter 6: Meeting?

"It's not like we tried to or anything! Quit making it sound as if we did" Kagome complained as she pouted.

"Yes, but I bet that if the glass was not like it was, and you could hear the demons outside of it, you would've thrown your chairs instead of break them."

Rin walked up beside them and added. "Don't forget, they cannot sit still."

"Oh shut up." Sango said as she waked Rin over the head.

"Hey, good advise, though, ne?" Shippo asked laughing.

"Hmmm…I think I agree very much so. Who taught you that we were the best, now?"

He laughed harder. "I don't know. Hey Sesshoumaru! How long do we have to keep them out of the arena?"

Sesshoumaru stared at the girls. "All day. They scared the other humans occupying the area into a corner."

"A corner? All of them?" He stared at the two girls. "Why should they be afraid? Human children aren't even afraid when the two get like that"

Akira smirked. "Their cowards. Weak cowards. We gotta go." Then they left.

"I guess I should introduce you guys, ne?"

"That would be nice." Kurama answered as he stood from his spot. The others followed.

"Well, That's Sango, then she's Kagome. Kagome, Sango, this is Hiei, Kurama, Yusuke, and Kuwabara."

"It's nice to meet you."

"You too."

"So. Rin. Why don't you have a date yet? Is Sesshoumaru keeping the guys away from you?" Kagura added as she sat above the group, looking down at them boredly, although the grin on her face stated clearly that she was loving what she was doing.

Rin's face burst into a light pink as she glared at Kagura. "None of your business!"

Shippo just grinned. "And that is Kagura."

"Good to see you again too, brat. Pull any pranks lately?"

"Nope. I've been a good kitsune." He said with a sadistic smile.

"Shippo..." Kagome warned, standing up. "What did you do?"

He mearly shrugged. "Nothing even close to as bad as what she did. Rin-chan is going to kill her. Just you watch."

Kagome turned to Rin, and then to Sango. "Maybe we shouldn't have taught her how to fight..."

"Yeah, I agree. Kagura. You might want to run...or fly away. Rin-chan looks angry." Sango agreed, turning to face Kagura.

The wind witch shrugged and flew higher. "Just remember, he has to look good! Like Sesshoumaru good!"

"That's my father you stupid witch! Come down here so I can strangle you!"

"No can do. I have places to go, people to mess with, and a demon to anger. See you tonight!"

"KAGURA!!! COME BACK HERE!!!" Rin yelled, running off in the direction Kagura had taken off to.

"Well...she'll be gone for a while. Anyway, I'm hungry, are you? Good. Let's go eat." Sango stated as she stood up and began her trek to the hotel.

The others followed behind at a slower pace. When they got there, they ate, left the girls to train, then went to bed, having a match early in the morning.

To Be Continued...

* * *

Yeah...sorry that it took so long and that it's so short. Review anyway, ne?

Full Moon Howl


	7. End of the Tournament

500 Years Later

Sorry about the long wait…I'm not going to make up an excuse though. It's here now.

Chapter 7:

End of the Tournament

Kagome and Sango woke up, looking around the room tiredly. When they hadn't noticed anyone else there, they got up quickly, going to check the time. Their eyes widened. "Those stupid demons!!!" They both yelled out, running back to their rooms. Not even twenty minutes later the two were found running down the hall in similar kimonos.

Kagome wore a light, powder blue kimono under a darker blue kimono. The design was of a crescent moon on the back of the kimono. White socks and brown sandals adorned her feet while her hair was up in a messy bun.

Sango on the other hand wore a pink kimono under a black kimono. On the back of the black kimono was a picture of an inu demon. She too wore white socks and brown sandals while her hair was in a low ponytail with her bangs free to frame her face.

The two burst into the box they were usually allowed into panting. The others they had come with wearing either a kimono or haori and hakama. They smiled at the two women.

"You made it for the wish." Rin said with a grin, while Kagura was rubbing her arm with a grimace, although being translucent, her little burn was slightly glowing a pink color.

"You mean we missed the entire fight?!" Sango exclaimed, going to run up to Rin and pummel her before she was held back by Kagome.

"Now, now Sango-chan. We cannot solve this with violence. We must solve it with planning." Kagome grinned wickedly while Sango stopped struggling and grinned as well.

"You're right, Kagome-chan. Planning is everything." The two giggled as Sesshoumaru walked passed them, along with everyone else. The two followed behind, mumbling about this and that.

As soon as the group made it to the middle of the arena, everyone straightened up and gazed at team Urameshi with blank eyes. As was custom, they waited until they were called upon before speaking a word.

"Sesshoumaru-sama, your words are welcome." The council that had brought them here stated over the speakers, causing the groups eyes to darken considerably. Koto noticed this change immediately and wanted to back off the stage, but refrained, trembling in her spot instead.

"Your wishes shall be granted…as soon as you can defeat one of us." Sesshoumaru stated while looking down the line of people on his side before looking at their own line.

"You call the shots, Sesshoumaru-sama." Shippo stated with an equally cold voice, a slow grin making it's way upon his face.

"Rin." Rin stepped forward, holding in her own grin. Sesshoumaru nodded, then looked towards their group. "Apparition." He stepped forward and the others walked off the stage.

"Good luck." Rin said with a kind smile.

Hiei narrowed his eyes. "Luck has no meaning in a fight." He said just before Koto called for the fight to begin.

Hiei ran at her, sword drawn and ready to be used. Rin watched him carefully, and as soon as he was close enough, she drew her own sword from seemingly nowhere. The only difference between hers and Hiei's was that hers was curled around her body while Hiei's was a normal sword. She smirked, but refrained from speaking, instead choosing to jump back and slide gracefully to where his team stood.

Hiei watched this with a careful eye. When she crouched, he turned to face her, waiting for the attack. Suddenly, she disappeared and he found himself implanted into the wall to the right of himself. When he looked back over at her, she was standing there, innocently tugging on her sleeves of her kimono while gazing at him in slight worry and apprehension.

Apparently she had found something she hadn't known about yet.

He got up, running back to the stadium before Koto had reached the number ten. Her teammates had been oddly silent as well, and with a quick look their way, he found out why.

The two women of the group had a piece of fabric tied around their mouth to keep them from saying something they should not be saying.

Hiei smirked slightly and turned away, the smirk instantly disappearing as he recounted the events before he got slammed into the wall, trying to formulate a plan of attack. She came at him with a speed he had never seen a human use, and with power that only a demon should be able to possess. Plus she was still hiding more and the worst part was, he didn't know what.

Her eyes lit up suddenly and she disappeared once more. Hiei ducked just in time to miss being hit again as his eyes widened once more. He grabbed onto her foot, as it was the only thing he was able to grab at such a fast pace and tossed her to the side, into the left wall. She hit it, making an indent with her body. Not long after though she had come back onto the stadium with a grin.

"I guess that's fair." She said, putting herself closer to the ground in a stance that hadn't been used in centuries. "But now we're going to change the style. Lets see if you can keep up, hun." Then she disappeared once more.

Hiei looked around him, dogging quickly across the stadium as he caught sight of her quick shadow. He swung backwards, cutting briefly into something. When he got his sword back, and the movement had momentarily stopped, he noticed what it was. Only the fabric.

"Impressive." She complimented in that split second. "Better than the former opponents I've faced in quite some time."

"Hn." He replied, disappearing himself as he caught onto the pace and was just capable enough to keep up with most of her attacks. When they finally stopped though, it wasn't her who had fallen. Hiei fell to the ground in exhaustion, looking slightly worse for wear than she, although she had plenty of cuts and tears on herself as well. Neither had gotten out of the battle without giving at least a little bit of blood, but new respect for each other had grown in that short time.

"Rin is the winner of this match people! Now for the next one!" Koto announced, coming back on the stage after her brief disappearance.

"You still have a lot you can learn. I'd hate to miss out when you realize your full potential." She grinned, panting. "I can even suggest someone if you'd like…arigatou." She finished with a bow, helping him off the stadium and walking back to her end only to sit down tiredly on the ground with a sigh.

Kagura handed her water as they waited for Sesshoumaru to speak up again.

He stayed where he was. "Monk." A male in purple and black robes walked up to the stadium, holding a staff in his right hand. "The tall human." Kuwabara walked up to the stadium then, more cautious then Hiei had been previously.

The monk smiled reassuringly. "Don't worry, I'm less of a threat than the others."

Kuwabara narrowed his eyes. "You're a monk, you're supposed to say that."

The monk laughed. "Got me there. I'm Miroku, by the way."

Koto had come onto the stadium beside Miroku at that point, and while smiling innocently at the human in front of him, he had rubbed Koto's but.

"Sta~rt" She exclaimed, jumping away from the monk the same time Kuwabara and the other's eyes had widened while Shippo laughed.

"Man I missed that."

To Be Continued…

There you go. I know it's short, but it's the best I can do at this moment. Sorry.

Full Moon Howl


	8. A Monks Fight

500 Years Later

HAPPY BIRTHDAY (for) LORETTA537!!!!

On: Jan. 13, 2009

Chapter 8:

A Monk's Fight

Kuwabara's spirit sword came out, and yet he couldn't find it in himself to hit the monk, even though he had just pulled a Urameshi on the poor neko youkai. "Don't you know it's rude and wrong to do that?! You're a monk!" He yelled out, pulling back his sword slightly.

Miroku watched him with an even face before his eyes closed and a big smile came over his face. "Yes, I am a monk. But I've been told I wasn't a very good one." He said the last part while opening his eyes, toning down his grin a bit and smacking the sword away from his face with his staff. "You seem like a man with morals. A good man. One worthy of being a monk. And yet, here I am. A born monk with a cursed hand-"

Sango snorted from behind him, causing Miroku's grin to widen ever so slowly. The other teams had also been allowed in the arena by this time, standing around to watch the fight closer.

"And with it there is just so much it wants to do, so it does it of its own accord." He finished, looking down at his hand with slight sadness. That was before he shot forward and took a swing at Kuwabara with his staff.

Kuwabara flew back, out of the way of the attack, shocked by the speed and force of it. His eyes narrowed at the monk then. Realization cleared through him. A distraction. That was all that had been. Just a distraction. He made his sword longer, taking swings at the monk with surprising accuracy.

Miroku dodged for a while, watching the swings with a calculating eye before sliding under the upcoming swing and hitting Kuwabara with the small end of his staff, causing the giant human to fall. Miroku quickly stood up on the other side of him, watching and waiting as Kuwabara glared and stood back up, ready to fight some more.

Kuwabara couldn't believe what he was getting into. 'This guy is testing me. He's aiming for different spots, and reoccurrences in my swings. I have to change them…' Stepping into a defensive position, Kuwabara waited for him to come at him with another fast swing. 'It's his turn to share.'

Miroku relaxed his defensive posture slightly, a gleam of acknowledgement in his eyes. 'If he wishes to know more, then who am I to deprive him?'

Moving into an offensive position, Miroku flew forward with demonic speed, striking in different angles depending on where he was standing. Finally he froze when Kuwabara landed a hit directly in the middle of his staff. Both his hands were on it as he stared at the position he was now in.

"Well…this looks familiar…" He mumbled with a frown, feeling himself being pushed back, he was slightly surprised when the tall man had tripped him. Quickly he caught himself and rolled out of the way of the blade. "Sango! What did you do?!" He called back, glaring at the he loved whom smirked and shrugged.

"Nothing. I guess he just watched one too many moves."

"He caught up faster than I would have thought." Rin complimented. "I've never seen Miroku-nii-san in such a predicament before."

Miroku glared at the ground. "I'm getting rusty." Was all he was able to say as he dodged another attack and stood on the toes of his feet, directly at the edge of the rink. "What was I thinking-no. What was Sesshoumaru-sama thinking, pairing me against a human. I have nothing on humans…That's it!" He suddenly exclaimed, dropping his staff on the ground beside him, he hit his fist into his open hand.

Turning to grin at Kuwabara, his eyes gleamed with another source. One that was mostly seen on kitsune youkai. One of mischief. His foot hit his staff, setting it up right as he jumped up onto the top and out of the way of the sword. He stuck a hand in his shirt and pulled out a couple of pieces of paper, chanting something quietly.

Kuwabara came at him again, and when he swung, he simply hit the staff as Miroku landed right behind him, slapping the paper to his back and finishing the chant. He moved his hand and looked at his handiwork, walking around Kuwabara to check out how it worked.

His eyes lit up suddenly. "It worked! Shippo, you're a genius!"

His team turned to glare at him while his family laughed at his misfortune. "I hadn't meant it like that when I had said it the first time." Shippo pouted, crossing his arms over his chest.

Miroku simply grinned at him. "But it worked! It's art! Match is over, by the way, Koto-chan." Miroku said suddenly, another gleam in his eyes.

Koto's eyes widened as she dashed to the sidelines. "Miroku wins! Someone help me!"

"Oi! Perverted thief! Get over here!" Sango shouted out, causing all to turn towards him in shock.

Miroku frowned. "I'm not a thief…anymore at least." He said, pulling off the paper and watched as everyone watched the paper fly into flames. "What? Haven't you ever seen an ofuda before? It's common knowledge, or at least, it should be. They can be quite deadly when used against a demon." He said as he walked off the stage and beside Sango. "Would you-"

"No!" She yelled, smacking him in the face, causing him to go unconscious for a whole of two minutes.

Sesshoumaru spoke once more. "Red." He said, watching Kurama climb onto the stage gracefully. "Taijiya."

"Yes!" Sango exclaimed, hopping onto the stage happily. "Konnichiwa!!! It's a pleasure to do battle with you!" She grinned, then got serious, looking way more deadly than she had before. "Five hundred years is too long to wait for a decent fight. Make it good."

To Be Continued…

There you go loretta537! Happy birthday!

Full Moon Howl


End file.
